Destiny
by consumedbythenaturalchoice
Summary: Breaking Dawn AU one shot. What if Jacob had never tried to attack Renesmee and was too overcome with grief? So much that he left without once laying eyes on her, leaving the Pack to finish the leeches off? This is my take on what would have followed in t


**A/N: Breaking Dawn AU. Jake did not attempt to attack Renesmee. He was too overcome with grief at losing Bella that he ended up running out of the house and away, unable to cope. So, he never imprinted on Nessie and Carlisle set up a safe meeting with Sam to make peace and show the Pack Nessie was not dangerous and nor was Bella. And Jacob, being Jacob, didn't stay away forever and came back, after being shown everything by Sam through their mental link. By that point, Edward, Bella and Nessie were already living in the cottage.**

**I think the vampires in S. Meyer's story have souls. I don't think they're without. Carlisle, to me, is one of the biggest examples. Rosalie, as well, since her past still haunts her the way it does. If she had no soul, I think it wouldn't matter as much since she got her vengeance. Edward even shows they have souls. So, that's the theory applied here as well as the shield theory, especially now that she could control it.**

**Started writing this close to two years ago, only just finished it earlier today.**

**The last quote is from New Moon itself though I paraphrased it in my own way.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer, the creator of Twilight.**

* * *

Bella and Edward could both hear Renesmee's soft breathing from within the house. Edward's eyes flickered to Bella's and she smiled before giving him a devilish grin. She slowly retracted her shield so he could hear her thoughts.

_Think Carlisle and Esme would be alright with babysitting tonight?_

He smiled and lowered his eyes, giving a subtle nod.

Bella's grin widened.

Suddenly, the air changed and they both turned towards the source. Bella smelled it before _he_ silently walked out of the trees.

It happened so fast she, even in her vampiric speed, did not have a chance to respond.

Dark obsidian eyes met hers.

The pain she saw there nearly killed her. It didn't matter that she had the strength of an entire human army, she almost collapsed to her knees, weak from the devastation being reflected back at her.

The only thing that saved her was the pain transformed into something else.

His eyes seemed to hollow themselves out almost, drain all the torture she had inflicted on him. It frightened her, making her think she had lost him for good. Until she saw a bright shine fill up the emptiness.

The shine turned into a burning flame that burned her from where he was standing but instead of making her feel as if she were on fire, it warmed her within. Like a glowing ember deep down in her stomach radiating heat throughout her chilled body.

In that moment, she forgot about her husband standing two feet away, hissing, pure agony playing out on his face as he read the intruder's thoughts as well as her own. She forgot about her three month old daughter (who was looking more like a four year old these days) sleeping soundly inside the house, watched over by her supernatural family. She forgot that she was a vampire, his supposed immortal enemy. She forgot where she was, who she was. She forgot everything. And only remembered one thing.

The thing that mattered most.

"Jacob," she breathed out.

She flashed over to him, making him flinch. He sneered at her in disgust as his eyes roved over her changed form. It broke her heart but it didn't stop him from warily holding out his hand to her.

She stared up at him, asking silent permission. He gave one simple nod and she placed her hand in his.

They both winced at the differing temperatures, both of their noses wrinkled at the other's scent, but he closed his fingers over hers, encasing her skin in his fire.

She gasped in surprise as he quickly pulled her against his chest, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"They're different," he murmured sadly.

If she could still blush, she would have. Instead, she habitually bit her lip and looked down, just like she had always done when she was upset.

"I know," she whispered.

She felt his fingers slip through her hair, tangling her long locks around them, feeling the softness that had not disappeared with her transformation. She lifted her eyes to his searching ones.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that. Time ceased to exist as did the outside world around them. Almost as if they were within their own bubble they had created. Bella hadn't heard Edward's pained choking of her name or the whisper of movement when he ran back into the house. And it seemed neither did he.

"You're still..." He moved in closer and laid his other hand on her cheek. "You."

She covered his hand with her own. "Yes. Changed, different on some levels, but yes. I'm still me."

He released her hair and cupped her face, still staring into her eyes.

If Bella were still alive, her heart would surely be pounding about now.

"I've missed you," she whispered, watching him sadly. "I thought I might never see you again."

"Same here," he whispered back. His eyes traveled downward, taking in every inch of her new body, before meeting her semi-scarlet orbs once more. "Not one minute has gone by that I haven't thought of you. Haven't grieved for you."

Her hope fell to the ground, shattering soundlessly, the pieces scattering in the grass around them. She could see he wasn't lying. The dark shadows under his eyes seemed permanently etched into his face. His cheeks were now rough, unshaven in however long, possibly the whole three months he had been gone. He appeared to have lost some weight as well. He looked exhausted and by the waver in his stance, she knew she was right."I know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry you were there for it all. I'm so sorry I put you through that. I didn't-"

His fingers silenced her, pressing themselves against her lips before trailing down slowly off her chin. "None of that matters now," he growled as he remembered the horrific images that would never be erased from his memory, the last time he had seen her when she was still human. Never. "What matters is that we're here now. And that somehow, some way, you're still here. I don't know how it happened and I really don't care. All that matter is you're here, with me. And you're _mine_." He snarled the last statement rather possessively and every part of her vampire self wanted to snarl back, insist that no one owned her, that she was her own person, a deadly immortal not to be trifled with. But, the rest of her, the old Bella, in her fuzzy human memories, in her heart (dead though it was), wanted nothing more than to belong to him. Just like she knew without a doubt now that she always had.

"Yours?"

He went to respond when she cut him off, whispering to herself. "Yours..." The word made sense in some way, clicked in her large brain as the absolute truth. She stared hard at him and nodded once. "Yours," she stated assertively. "And you're mine..._my_ Jacob."

He couldn't fight it anymore. She saw the submission in his expression before he grabbed the back of her neck and pushed her lips to his roughly.

The kiss was passion-filled, speaking of a longing that should not exist between the two species, of a love that had long been denied, that had survived everything that had been thrown in its path and would continue to. A love that even time itself would not break. Gasps and grunts sounded throughout the property as they kissed with more fervor, his hands grasping tightly at the small of her back, burning her, making her feel almost feverish.

Eventually, he pulled away, panting, and Bella found herself mimicking the action. He placed his forehead against hers. "I love you, Bella," he confessed, sounding pained yet relieved.

She ghosted her lips lightly over his, wanting nothing more than to kiss him once more, allowing him to consume her. "I love you, Jacob...my Jacob."

He parted her lips with his own and kissed her the way she had only seen in her dreams before sleep had eluded her permanently. He groaned into her mouth when she pressed herself up against him, wanting to be closer, always closer.

He pushed her back slightly, making her growl angrily in response. He smirked and took her hand.

"Later. Right now, we need to have a talk with your family."

Her eyes widened as realization hit her and she suddenly felt ashamed that she had forgotten everyone else so quickly. She was even more disgusted with herself that out of the two of them, Jacob had to be the one to bring them back down to reality for a minute.

"Jake," she whispered. "I have a daughter."

He smiled reassuringly. "I know."

She tucked her hair behind her ear nervously. "She's not dangerous," she stuttered. "She's-"

He cupped her cheek, stroking softly with his thumb. "I know. Dad caught me up on everything." He then placed his forehead against hers. "I know you're a package deal, Bells," he whispered. "That's why we need to go in there and talk to them and explain what's happening. I know she's in the house."

With him in such close proximity, she couldn't help but grab him and force his lips down onto hers again. "What _is_ happening? Our scents…," she whispered as her lips brushed against his.

He smiled warmly at her as he ghosted his lips back over hers. "What do you think is happening?"

It took a moment but Bella's eyes widened when the thought hit her. "But…how is that possible? I thought we didn't-"

Jake intertwined his fingers with her own as he kissed her. "I told you, you're still _you_." He then moved to her jaw line, kissing tenderly. "And _you_ belong with me."

She smiled up at him lovingly. She was a creature of the night for all intents and purposes and Jacob, her sun, was now her light in the darkness she had sentenced herself to. Every word he said she knew to be the truth, somewhere deep inside. She tried to think of Edward, the person she gave up her life willingly for, the person she bore a daughter to. However, while she recalled her feelings for him, they seemed a distant memory and felt…wrong. This should have devastated her but all she could feel was Jacob's warmth encasing her, penetrating her eternal chill and rock hard body. The only thing she felt towards Edward now was deep sympathy and regret for hurting him so. She could only hope Edward would find his true mate and soon so he could feel the same happiness that was now radiating within her.

"I do belong with you," she agreed.

He emitted a happy rumble and skimmed his nose against hers affectionately.

"It's strange. I don't know how Emily fought Sam for so long or even why she wanted to."

Jacob smirked. "I'm the Alpha, honey. Things work differently for us."

She gave him a gentle smile. "My Alpha."

He smirked wider. "You got that right."

Bella growled and he chuckled before kissing her again.

She smirked herself and pulled back, making him growl as well, before tugging on his hand to head towards the cottage. "We'll see."

He snorted and fell into step with her.

Bella gazed at the front of what had been her home until a few minutes ago fearfully. Jake stopped, making her stop, too. When her eyes met his, she was immediately reassured. He said something that she had never heard before but knew to be Quileute in origin. Bella smiled, squeezing his hand (lightly) and whispered, "I love you, too." She then turned and went to meet her fate with her destiny at her side.


End file.
